A Little Bet
by MitternachtTHEmidnightSilence
Summary: Kakashi never thought that Obito could beat him or that he could be wrong. The consequences might leave him reeling. Yaoi.


**A/N: **This is a oneshot I did a while back for KakashiXAsuma, because I am starting a challenge for myself! I want to write weird pairings for the Naruto series! I hope that whoever reads this likes it and knows that it was only in fun (unless, of course, they want more; I might be persuaded to continue any of my oneshots with enough persuasion.) This story has no BETA, I look over my work myself (but if anyone is interested I would be glad to have you.)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did! Oh the fun I would have ~

**WARNING!:** This fiction is rated M for a REASON! It has serious content that is not appropriate for children. Do not read this if you are not mature enough to handle it; you have been warned. This is also Yaoi/Slash/Shonen-ai/BoyXBoy so if you do not like Male on Male content do not go any further than this warning and do not even bother commenting since you will only make yourself looks ignorant.

Please R&R ;]

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bet<br>**(Mitternacht)

"I'll make you a bet…"

It's a little known fact that these words are usually never good, but in his inebriated state Kakashi didn't much think on it. Obito, Rin and Sensei had forced him into coming to this party under the excuse of 'livening' him up. He had accepted the sake offered when he had walked in bitterly; he knew Obito was an idiot and would try this sort of stuff, but Minato Sensei as well?

Kakashi sighed for the hundredth time of the night, thinking about Obito's last statement while observing his red splotched, drunken face. He was grinning at him as if he had a one-up, and as preposterous as the idea sounded, Kakashi couldn't just let it go, "What's that, crybaby?"

Obito glared, taking another drink of sake and wiping his face off, "Don't call me that teme! Yeah, I'll make a bet with you!"

Obito stood up and started staggering away from the bar motioning for him to do the same. Kakashi rolled his eyes but followed anyway; what kind of danger could the crybaby get him into, when the idiot was afraid of his own shadow? They navigated their way across the room, avoiding thrown shuriken and kunai and all the smashed ninjas that often occupied these parties since the end of the war.

In the darkened noisy room, Obito and Kakashi finally arrived at their destination. The group that they approached hushed as they came closer, staring them down in confusion. Obito turned to Kakashi and announced, "Here it is!"

Kakashi almost face palmed; what on earth could he be thinking. Obito just grinned as he gestured at the ninjas behind him and continued, "You know that these parties started popping up a lot since the end of the war, right?"

"Hn."

"Well.. I bet you… That you can't guess, right now in front of these witnesses, who actually threw the first one!"

_'That has to be the dumbest bet I have ever heard you stupid drunk…' _Kakashi stared at Obito, rubbing his temples, "I decline."

It was when he turned away to go refill his sake cup, which he somehow drained again, that he caught the whisper, "…Coward."

He froze. He did NOT fight in a bloody _hell_, raise to the rank of Jounin at 13 then Anbu after to be considered a _coward_. He swiveled around, only feeling slightly dizzy from the alcohol, and before he could think he growled, "Okay, I'll pick."

If he hadn't been drinking this whole scene wouldn't have been playing out, and the consequences wouldn't have needed to be paid, but as he was… "I pick Jiraiya Sama."

They all blinked, not thinking he would take the bait, but Obito finally snapped out of it, giving him a serious look, "Is that your final answer? Do you give your word as a ninja that you will go through with whatever punishment I come up with for a wrong answer?"

Kakashi only hesitated for a moment, before nodding the affirmative. He couldn't be wrong because he overheard Jiraiya Sama talk of throwing a party to celebrate the end of the war a few days after the treaties were signed.

Kakashi smirked at Obito, who had his head bowed. He was probably mourning the loss of his fun, and about to start crying again. Kakashi shook his head, waiting for the response.

"Your wrong."

Everyone spun around, half of them pulling out weapons in their surprise, to look at the newcomer. Minato Sensei, now Yondaime Hokage, was looking at Kakashi in an almost pitying way, and Rin just looked shocked that Kakashi was going along with whatever Obito cooked up. Minato swirled his water around in his cup, leaning on the nearest table, waiting for the news to sink into Kakashi's head.

"W-What?"

Minato shook his head, as he explained, "Jiraiya didn't throw the first party. He got the idea from one he attended, just for the Jounin level ninja. It was a pretty somber affair actually, and that was held by the Sandaime."

"Heh! Hey Teme! This means that you have to do what I say; you gave your word as a NINJA! It would be dishonorable not to follow through, ne?"

Kakashi glared over at Obito, throwing mental daggers at him. As if he actually knew that; he probably thought it was Jiraiya as well! Obito looked at Kakashi mischievously as he drug Rin and a few other girls away from the group, ominous laughter trailing behind the whole way.

_'Oh Kami.. What have I gotten myself into?'_

_'This is humiliating.'_

Kakashi swore under his breath as he adjusted the skirt that Obito and his rowdy group of friends forced him into. Minato Sensei and Rin didn't even bother to help!

_"Okay here it is.. You have to put this on.. And.. And.." He steamed in anger at himself as he listened to Obito try and come up with a suitable consequence, "okay.. You have to wear this.. And convince Sarutobi Asuma to have sex with you!" Obito laughed like a fool, "The Sandaime's own son!"_

His eyes widened and he looked to Sensei for help, but the only answer he got was a coughed out an excuse, dragging a mortified Rin away.

Kakashi bit into his lip as he remembered Obito's cackling, and the shocked looks from everyone else. He would remember this when they were training later, and then Obito would pay dearly. Kakashi made a tight fist, cracking his knuckles in anticipation of that day.

He finally reached Asuma, and shifted as he stood in front of the Sandaime's son in the ensemble that Obito and those women had somehow found laying around. The skirt was dark black leather, and so short that it just barely covered his genitals and the shirt was more like a ripped strip of cloth to cover the "breasts" that Obito had begged Rin into creating.

The black clothing stood in stark contrast to his pale creamy skin, and his white hair had been fluffed and spiked into a messy disarray. Kakashi swiped some hair out of his eyes, and almost rubbed at his right eye before remembering that they had forced him into wearing Kohl, in order make them appear larger and to bring out the different shades of black in his obsidian eyes.

He watched Asuma and his group stare at him in wonder from the couch, as he balanced from foot to foot in the stripy black heels that he had been forced into wearing, "Ah... Asuma..?"

Asuma, who was sitting in the middle of the group, jumped at his name being called and his mouth dropped open in shock. He could tell that Kakashi was angry, and embarrassed to be standing in front of him like this, and dressed the way he was, Asuma would be too. He coughed into his hand attempting to cover up laughter, "Yes, Kakashi?"

He saw the other take in a breath in a hiss, narrowing his eyes, "could you please come with me?"

A chorus of catcalls and wolf whistles followed this request, only making the other glare about him even more venomently. Asuma nodded, to the shock and protest of everyone around him, but Kakashi just glared at them until they hushed. There was a reason that he was part of Anbu, even at his age.

Asuma followed Kakashi out of the bar and into the crisp clean air. Kakashi took in a deep breath, making a fist with his hands before looking back at Asuma, "You. Follow me to my home, okay?"

Taken aback, Asuma could only nod in acquiesce as Kakashi pushed chakra into his feet, jumping onto the nearest roof and bounding off towards his apartment, mentally cursing Obito, Sake, and his luck. They rushed past buildings at max speed, Kakashi wishing he had his Sensei's ability to arrive anywhere in no time at all.

Asuma, however, was wishing that Kakashi was wearing pants. Who the **** put on a skirt and didn't bother to wear underwear? He could feel his face heat up in a blush and hoped that he didn't get a nose bleed. He swiped at his nose as Kakashi jumped off the building they were on and landed on the ground, pulling a key from a chain hanging off the back of the skirt, and opening the door. He motioned Asuma inside silently.

Asuma looked around the room they were in, as Kakashi pushed past him, taking in the emptyness of it all. There were weapons piled in a corner with a few bottles of what appeared to be cleaner, and a couch against the far wall. Asuma moved into the middle of the room, taking care not to trip on some discarded clothing laying in the floor. From his vantage, he could see a bland kitchen, and then a door, presumably to the other's bedroom.

After taking in the little there was to see, he turned to face Kakashi, just in time to catch the man ripping his shirt off. Freed of the offending cloth, he sneered and threw it down. Asuma raised his brow and asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Kakashi's head snapped up to observe the man. The other was rubbing the back of his head, looking slightly awkward in Kakashi's bare living room. Shaking his head, Kakashi looked down at his skirt and heels, before walking across the room and throwing himself upon the couch, proceeding to remove the footwear "Come on over, you don't have to stand."

Asuma hesitated; he didn't know what Kakashi wanted, so he stood where he was. As Kakashi attempted to get the heel off, Asuma attempted too look anywhere but at Kakashi, who was flashing a generous helping of crotch to the other Shinobi. He heard the other sigh in relief when he finally got it and moved on to the other one after explaining, "I lost a bet."

"What?"

Kakashi growled, finally yanking the other heel off. He looked over to Asuma who stood blushing in the middle of the room, and sighed, "I lost a bet. To Obito…"

Asuma blinked and listened attentively as Kakashi went on to explain how he ended up in this state. The whole ordeal from being forced to go to the party, then the bet, then about what he was supposed to do. Asuma, somewhere in the middle of the story, had moved to sit next to Kakashi on the couch. When the story was out, they both sat there in silence.

_'Damnit! This is the LAST time I am forced to some stupid party with Obito; and If I ever drink again, it'll be in my own damn house!'_Kakashi thought spitefully.

"Well, this is certainly a predicament you've gotten yourself into. You even swore on your honor…"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Kakashi responded, covering his face with his arm, _'**** my life…'_

"You know, I'm not completely adverse to it.."

That got his attention. Kakashi snapped his attention over to Asuma, mouth agape and eyes wide. Asuma was looking him up and down, biting his lower lip, before meeting Kakashi's eyes and moving closer. Kakashi was definitely a good looking ninja, even Asuma had noted that through the years, "You know, since you'll have to deal with Obito making fun of you if you don't, and I don't mind sleeping with guys."

Kakashi just stared at Asuma as he moved closer, sliding off the couch to kneel in front of him, between his skirt clad hips. Asuma licked his lips, reaching up to tentatively touch Kakashi's cheek, marveling at how soft it felt. His thumb slid across Kakashi's bottom lip, caressing it and watching as the other took in a quick breath, tongue sliding out and just barely catching Asuma's thumb.

Kakashi closed his eyes at the feel of Asuma's hand on his face, and rasped out, "I-I guess we're doing this then."

Kakashi heard a chuckle, and the sound of cloth moving as Asuma placed his knees on either side of Kakashi's legs, hovering above him. Kakashi opened his eyes when he felt Asuma's other hand reach up to join the first, cupping his face.

Asuma and Kakashi locked eyes, both seeming to hold their breath in the dark room. Asuma moved first, holding Kakashi's gaze as he slowly moved to take the other's lips with his. Kakashi closed his eyes again, allowing Asuma's tongue entrance when prompted.

Kakashi reached up to burry his hands in Asuma's hair as Asuma's hands moved to stroke his leg, drawing a moan out of Kakashi, which was quickly smothered with another kiss. Asuma's hand wandered up Kakashi's skirt to play along his hipbone, enjoying the feel of the other squirm about.

They broke their kiss, and stared at each other a moment before Kakashi bucked his hip up, reminding Asuma what his hands were so close to. Asuma licked his lips, tentatively using his fingers to tease Kakashi, just barely touching his cock.

Kakashi squirmed slightly at the fleeting touches on his member, but gasped out loud when he felt the contact at his nipple. Asuma stoked the hardened nub with his tongue, as his hand finally grasped hold of Kakashi's dick, feeling the other writhe underneath him. He smirked, and nipped at Kakashi's nipple, before using his hot tongue to sooth whatever soreness he created.

He kissed his way across Kakashi's chest, showing the same attention to the other nipple as his hand stroked the other's member, raising it from it's half hard state to full attention. He looked up at Kakashi's face through his lashes, to see the other staring at him though half lidded eyes with a blush adorning his features kiss swollen lips hanging apart.

Asuma felt himself get hard as he worked on Kakashi's body marveling in the beautiful gasping sounds that the other would make, the way that Kakashi's skin would heat up, and the way his back arched _just so_when Asuma touched that sweet spot on his upper hip.

Somewhere along the line, Kakashi had gotten him out of his Jounin vest, jeans, undergarments, and boots, so that he was kneeling on top of a very aroused man in only his shirt and socks. Kakashi stared down at his hard length, in questioning silence, before glancing up to catch Asuma's gaze.

Asuma nodded, and moved to lay down against the couch as Kakashi leaned over getting so close that his breath glazed over the top of Asuma's cock, making it twitch in interest. Kakashi took in a deep breath before falteringly sliding his tongue out to taste.

Asuma let out his breath heavily at the shy touch, and moaned aloud when Kakashi put the head into his mouth, running his tongue across the slit and around the smooth head. Asuma threw his head back against the soft cushions reveling in the feel of someone else's warm wet mouth working against his shaft.

When Asuma started to buck, and Kakashi found that he was humping against his couch, he finally let up. Asuma flipped their position, laying himself on top of the other slowly grinding their hips into each other rhythmically.

"Kakashi… Please tell me you have some lubrication nearby?"

Kakashi groaned, trying to think. He dug his fingers into Asuma's shoulders, and instructed him to feel under the couch for a tube of lotion. Asuma did so, and pulled away from Kakashi to apply the lotion to himself before instructing Kakashi to relax. Gently, Asuma started to work at Kakashi, feeling the other tense up.

"Shh.. Relax, or this is going to hurt worse," Asuma mumbled into Kakashi's neck. Kakashi nodded and calmed down as Asuma worked first one finger then two into him. Asuma was nibbling on Kakashi's neck, sucking and leaving marks as he prepared the other.

Finally, when Kakashi started to squirm and moan under him again he pulled his fingers out, and applied the lube to himself. He placed himself at Kakashi's entrance before thrusting himself forward agonizingly slow.

"Ah- Asuma!"

Kakashi felt him enter, eyes widening in pain as he clutched onto Asuma, getting used to the feeling. It hurt like hell, until Asuma paused, then thrust forward again, hitting something that caused him to cry out, leaving spots in his vision. Asuma took note of this, and aimed for that spot over and over again, causing Kakashi to thrust back against him and moan in pure extacy.

Asuma could feel himself growing close, and leaned forward moving faster, and gripping Kakashi's dick in his hand making his breath grow short, his eyes shut tight, and his voice grow more wanton as they both grew closer to climax. Then finally with a few more thrusts they both saw stars as they spurted in orgasm, clinging to one another as the pleasure waved through them.

They laid there gasping together, chests raising and falling as they both tried to catch their breath, neither wanting to move. Asuma idly played with Kakashi's white hair as Kakashi wrapped his leg around Asuma's holding onto the other's hip. He looked up at Asuma, catching the others gaze before asking, "Are we going back to the party?"

Asuma smirked and licked his lips, "No, I don't think we are."


End file.
